


The Sun's Hand

by sunlilith



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina Week 2021, Atsumu is a trainwreck, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata is a bigger trainwreck, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Meeting the Parents, Miya Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, They love each other so much, YouTuber Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlilith/pseuds/sunlilith
Summary: He cradles his boyfriend's face in his small hands and presses a soft kiss to his lips."Tsumu... calm down. My parents will love you.""Ya don't know that!"orAtsumu meets Shouyou's parents 😊#AtsuhinaWeek2021 day 1: meeting the parents/wedding (proposal)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 14
Kudos: 121





	The Sun's Hand

**Author's Note:**

> My inspos 😊
> 
> Movie: About Time  
> Song: Best Part by Daniel Caesar

Atsumu has been preparing for this moment for weeks or was it months? Maybe ever since he met the love of his life, Hinata Shouyou. Most likely. He knew everyone is protective of his boyfriend so he thinks that its totally valid that he's currently losing his shit.

He's been up and about before sunrise and has been raking through their shared closet for something decent to wear. He calls Osamu for help 7 times already, and for what? He doesn't exactly know but he just needed something okay?!

Shouyou has met his parents a few months after they started dating and no one is surprised that they loved him immediately. Osamu spoils his boyfriend rotten with food and embarassing shit Atsumu's done in his life. 

Speaking of Osamu he should call that bastard again. 

Oh god what if he mess up bad? He's met Natsu before and it was a war trying to win her over cos she was hella obssessed and protective of her nii-chan like he was. Though, he feels like he won that war because Natsu has been sending him Shou's baby pictures and telling him ~~embarassing~~ endearing stories from their youth too.

_But oh shit-_ Shou's father will surely eye his bleached hair and his piercings. He'll notice the ~~really small~~ tattoo and try to pry them apart. His mom will definitely think he's a deliquent unfit for their son and again pry them apart.

_Fuck_

Shouyou, on the other hand, is really chill about this whole "his parents meeting Atsumu" thing. It's not like it's really the first time, technically Atsumu already met them once or twice when he calls home.

He's really excited about it even! His boyfriend is really sweet and charming. He knows his parents would love him too. 

Right now though, he's sitting on their couch and he watches Atsumu walk past him for the nth time raking hands on his blonde hair while murmuring like a crazy person. He should really interfere, so he catches the edge of his boyfriend's shirt and pulls the other to him.

He cradles his boyfriend's face in his small hands and presses a soft kiss to his lips.

"Tsumu... calm down. My parents will love you."

"Ya don't know that!"

"I do know. You're handsome, charming, funny and, talented. They'll be so proud of me for landing you! And if anything me loving you so much should be enough."

"Ya think so, sunshine?"

"Yeah... i know so babe"

Shouyou manages to distract him with a make out session and other activities on the couch. That calmed his boyfriend down for a few hours before Atsumu found another thing to hyper fixate on. 

It's really a surprise that when dinner came around it was Shouyou who was all over the place.

* * *

"What do you do for work, Atsumu-kun?"

Before Atsumu had the chance to answer, Shouyou is already answering for him at lightning speed and so much enthusiasm.

It's really cute.

"Tsumu is a professional volleball player, mom! He's a setter and he goes hah whoosh and heh. He'll be joining the olympic team too! He's really awesome!"

Shouyou's been bragging about Atsumu in every question and it just fluffs his ego the same way it eases the nervous energy in him. 

Shouyou's mom just smiles at his son's enthusiasm. Clearly, Atsumu really makes her son happy. 

"Atsumu-kun, do you ever answer your own question?"

Atsumu startles but laughs "Yes sir normally I do bu-"

"He does dad you should see him on interviews he's really cool and he speaks oh-" Shouyou's eyes widened as he realized the implication of his dad's questions.

"ohhh oh I should shut my mouth and let him answer. Yeah got that."

He mimes locking his lips then turns to Atsumu giving him an invisible key. 

His dad just laughs at his son's antics but when he was about to ask another question about his plans for the future, his son interrupts once again.

"Actually one more thing! I promise I'll stop after. Promise! I'm sorry, its just i really love him y'know? Like really really love him and... I want you guys to love him too."

Shouyou gently grabs Atsumu's hands and intertwine it together. Atsumu momentarily stops and just looks at Shouyou in surprise then his expression morphs into one of absolute fondness.

Squeezing his hands tightly back and thinks Shouyou will definitely kill him with so much love and surprises one of these days.

The Hinatas were surprised at their son's outburst but immediately softens at how the two were so obviously smitten with each other.

Dinner then continues without a hitch and the two young lovebirds in their own little world. 

* * *

Before Hinata's parents leave, Shouyou's mom whisks his sunshine back inside to talk about something quick and then he's left with Shouyou's dad in the entryway.

He's about to open his mouth to make small talk but he almost had a heart attack instead when Shouyou's dad asked him if he's got a ring yet. He managed a small nod in his state and Shouyou's dad smiled. He claps him in the shoulder and tells him to take care of their son.

"I will sir! I promise I'll take care of Shouyou and love him for as long as he lets me." and Shouyou's dad seemed satisfied with that answer.

"Call me dad. You'll be in the family soon."

-

As soon as the Hinatas were out the door Shouyou clings to Atsumu and buries his face into his chest. "I'm so tired Tsumuuu. I can probably sleep for a week."

"Well ya were really having fun talking about me. And ya really REALLY love me huh?" he was being all smug about it.

He's not about to pass up on the chance to tease his sunshine. He's surprised when Shouyou looks up at him and answers him in the most serious voice he's ever heard him.

"I do, i really do."

Atsumu's stops breathing for a moment and maybe his heart did skip a beat. He knows this. He knows Shouyou loves him. They tell each other everyday, Shouyou proudly says it on his streams, he himself brags to his friends. 

This one though...

This one has a different intensity in the way he's saying it. Much like his profession of love earlier in front of his parents. It's almost a promise. A certainty for the future. He can easily imagine those two words vowed with bells chiming in the background.

Those words wrap his heart in warmth and just shakes him to the core. So he leans down and captures Shouyou's soft lips into his own. He whispers his feelings back as they kiss softly right in their entryway.

"I love ya so much too, Shouyou-kun"

Maybe there's no reason to be nervous about that velvet box he buried in their closet after all.

* * *

Shouyou passes out in his arms before they even reach their bedroom. He lays his sunshine carefully to their bed and fixes the blankets on him, making sure his sunshine's all cozy before planting a small kiss on his forehead.

Atsumu walks to their dresser and digs around for the velvet box hidden carefully under piles of unused clothes. He made sure his little sunshine won't accidentally stumble on it when he's rummaging for his hoodies. _that cute hoodie thief_

Tonight is probably the best time to ask Shouyou to marry him. He's been ready for the longest time. Shouyou makes him happy. They both do and they're so enamoured with each other. He's a whole sunflower field forever looking at Shoyou, his sun, and will follow him wherever he wants to go.

He opens his phone to play something mellow then slowly made his way to the bed with the box in his hand. He kneels beside the bed and just basked in the entirety of one Hinata Shouyou. A creature so bright with so much love and warmth to give.

He moves the stray hair in Shouyou's face and carded his fingers through fluffy orange strands. He loves Shouyou's hair so much.

Shouyou stirs and sleepily blinks at Atsumu "hey..."

"hey sunshine..."

Shouyou nuzzles into Atsumu's hand and turns to place a small kiss on his palm "What are you doing?"

Atsumu just shakily smiles and continued to card his hands through Shouyou's hair. Shouyou hums and decided to be cheeky instead "hmm you're kneeling on the floor... with music playing... are you gonna propose?"

Atsumu looks guilty and Shouyou sobers up a little. He watches as Atsumu takes a deep breath and shows him the box in his hand.

Shouyou's breath leaves him as he sees a beautiful and intricate ring sitting on the box. His eyes begin to water.

"oh.."

"y'know I really really love ya too Hinata Shouyou. I think I've known since the first time I saw ya on our first date and ya scammed me into staying the night in yer apartment-" "that's not what happened!!" "haha and i just fell for ya more every single day. Ya perfect being, my little sunshine. Wil ya mar-"

"YES!"

"Sunshine... let me finish. Will ya-"

"Yes"

"Willyamarryme?"

*giggles* "Yesyesyes" Shouyou pulls Atsumu in for a very messy kiss. Tears and giggles involved. 

They spend the night loving and worshipping each other slowly. Exploring each other's body like its their first time. Sealing their promise to each other over and over again. 

-

The next morning, Shouyou lies in bed wrapped in the warmth of his fiance's arms. His right hand is raised idly to play with blonde locks and his left hand wrapped in big warm hands. They see the sun peaking on the horizon and bathing everything with early light. 

They haven't got a wink of sleep, too happy and too busy admiring their matching rings gleaming when the light hits it right. Shouyou almost wishes that they can stay in this moment forever. 

He feels a soft kiss pressed on his temple and his fiance murmurs in his ear 

**_"Good morning, Miya Shouyou."_ **

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Man i dont even like the sun but if it's Hinata Shouyou then yes i love the sun so much.
> 
> Hope you liked it! Happy Atsuhina Week 2021! 🥰


End file.
